Moira MacTaggert (Earth-10005)
| Relatives = Kevin McTaggart (possible son) | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = Muir Island | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Auburn | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Doctor, former CIA agent | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Simon Kinberg; Zak Penn | First = | Last = | HistoryText = CIA agent During the 1960's, Moira MacTaggert served as a CIA agent investigating Sebastian Shaw and his group, the Hellfire Club. After infiltrating one of their clubs in Las Vegas and witnessing Emma Frost and Azazel display their powers, she attempted to warn the CIA, but was rebuffed at the apparent impossibility of her claims. Daunted, she sought out one of the leading experts in genetic mutation, Charles Xavier; a young graduate student at Oxford. After attending his thesis presentation, she approached him celebrating in a bar and questioned him about the validity of his claims. After reading her mind about what she had seen, he agreed to help her. She took him and his colleague Raven to brief the CIA director about mutants. At first they were met with ridicule, dismissing Xavier's attempt to demonstrate his telepathy as just a case of reading body-language, only be shocked when when Raven proved their claims when she morphed into one of the agents. However, with the backing of an agent known only as The Man in Black, MacTaggert agreed to help them stop Shaw as a liaison of sorts between Charles' team and "Division X", the government department they operated under. Although the team retreated to Xavier's mansion after the CIA base was attacked, MacTaggert accompanied them as Xavier sought to train the rest of the team in the use of their powers. MacTaggert participated in the team's mission to stop the Cuban Missile Crisis and helped bring down the Hellfire Club, although she was indirectly responsible for Charles's paralysis when she shot at Erik Lensherr after he turned against the rest of the team; a bullet she fired was deflected by Erik and hit Xavier's spine. After sharing a kiss with Charles at his mansion and christening his new team the X-Men, he erased her memory of their location so that she could not reveal it to the CIA, nor be made to tell them. Doctor Many years after her encounter with Charles, Moira had left the CIA and retrained as a doctor. Charles later restored her memories and she became an adviser to Charles and the X-Men. After relocating to Muir Island, MacTaggert cared for Xavier's brain-dead twin brother. Moira was featured in a video talking about mutant ethics and what was considered right and wrong, such as whether it would be right to transfer the mind of a dying father of four into the body of a man born with no higher brain functions. Following the death of Charles Xavier due to his apparent disintegration by Jean Grey, MacTaggert attended his memorial service, seated next to Beast. After returning to Muir Island, she was astonished when Xavier's twin woke up with Charles' memories. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Moira possesses a lot of nursing equipment | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Moira is portrayed by Olivia Williams in X-Men: The Last Stand and Rose Byrne in X-Men: First Class. * Moira is the only non-mutant in the films to serve as a member of the X-Men. * After the film's ending credits, she appears again for a brief scene, where it appears that Xavier has transferred his mind into the body of a patient, following his physical body being disintegrated by the Phoenix persona that inhabits Jean Grey. In the director's commentary for the movie's DVD, it is revealed that this patient is, in fact, the identical twin of Charles Xavier, whose mind had been destroyed before birth by the power of Charles' mutation. Thus it is that Charles' voice is used and Moira instantly recognizes him. * An alternate final scene with Moira is featured in the novelized version of the movie, where she appears to Magneto in the park as he plays chess, seemingly offering to reverse the "cure", which he refuses, saying he can't go back to the way he was. | Trivia = }} Category:Government Agents Category:2006 Character Debuts